


I feel like comfort in blankets (and love and safety)

by UpAtMidnight



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Sickfic, TW: Vomiting, cause she fucking deserves it, toni being comforted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAtMidnight/pseuds/UpAtMidnight
Summary: “Hey are you sure you’re okay? You look kinda pale.” Shelby put her hand up to Toni’s forehead gently to find it warmer than usual.“I’m fine, just tired.” Toni mumbled, closing her eyes as she shuffled closer to Shelby.“Okay baby.” Shelby knew better than to try to push Toni. Even if she wasn’t feeling well, she would rather admit it herself than have the confession forced out of her. Shelby wrapped her arms around Toni and fell asleep to the steady rise and fall of Toni’s chest as she slept.orA Shoni sickfic
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 275





	I feel like comfort in blankets (and love and safety)

Shelby woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring on the nightstand beside her. She groaned while stretching her arm to the side to silence the alarm. She placed a soft kiss to the forehead of the brunette who was curled into her side, still fast asleep, before slowly getting up out of the bed and making her way to the shower. Shelby had two lectures, one at 8am and the other at 12pm and was also working the closing shift at the local coffee shop, while Toni had no commitments for the day except for a basketball game that evening. 

After showering, Shelby moved around the bedroom quietly, trying her best to get ready for the day without waking Toni. Just as she put her boots on, she heard the brunette roll over in the bed.

"Morning Shelbs." Toni's voice was always somehow deeper in the morning, which was something Shelby couldn't get enough of. 

"Good morning." Shelby walked over and sat on the edge of the bed before leaning down and kissing Toni.

"Stay in bed with me, it's too early." Toni wrapped her arms around Shelby's waist and ran her hands up and down her back.

"I'd love to baby, but I gotta go to my lecture. I'll see you at your game later, okay?" 

"Okay." Toni smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Shelby stayed another few moments before having to leave, making sure she didn't end up skipping her lecture to stay in bed with her girlfriend all day. 

"See you later baby."

"Love you." Toni called out from under the covers she had wrapped around and over herself once more. 

"Love you too." Shelby blew her a kiss, grabbed some breakfast in the kitchen and then made her way out the door for the day. 

Shelby stood behind the counter, willing for the clock to turn to seven so she could lock up and make her way to Toni's game. Her lectures had dragged by, turning a simple two hours into what felt like twelve. Luckily, the coffee shop had been busy enough to keep Shelby’s mind busy, with lots of students coming to grab a drink before heading off to the basketball game on campus. If they won, the team would be headed to the semi finals, it was a big deal for most of the students. Finally seven o’clock rolled around and Shelby locked the door and started cleaning up.

She pulled the shutter down and locked it before stuffing her hands in her pockets to stay warm as the temperature was steadily dropping and made her way across campus to the basketball hall. Before she even entered, she could hear the shouts of the crowd coming from the hall. 

Shelby shuffled along the rows of people before finally making it to Martha and the empty seat beside her.

“Hey, how much have I missed?” She sat down beside the brunette and took her jacket off.

“Uh second quarter is nearly up, we’re two points ahead.” Martha replied, handing a drink to Shelby she had got before the game started.

Shelby cheered on the team and her girlfriend as the game progressed and when half time came, she made her way down to the court to say hi to Toni.

“You’re doing amazing Toni.” She said as made her way towards the girl.

“You came.” Toni smiled brightly at her, while wiping the sweat off her forehead with a small towel.

“Of course I did baby.” 

Before Toni could reply, her coach called the team over to talk strategy. Before running off, she pulled Shelby in for a kiss.

“Needed some good luck.” She smiled at her before joining the rest of her team.

The game ended with Toni’s team winning with a three point lead, which Toni had scored in the last five minutes. This basket had resulted in the crowd erupting in cheers and Shelby could still feel the buzz inside her as she unlocked the door to the apartment, Toni's hand in her own. 

"I'll order food and you go shower, Stinky." She smiled at Toni who gasped in mock shock,

“I’d be offended if I didn’t like you.”

“Well it’s a good thing you like me then.” Shelby pulled Toni in for a kiss before pulling back again,

“Ok babe, seriously, you stink of sweat.”

Toni walked into their bedroom muttering something to herself as she went.

After Toni showered and the pizza Shelby ordered had arrived, the two relaxed on the couch together while catching up on The Crown and eating their pizza. Shelby couldn’t help but notice that Toni had barely touched her food, which was unusual for her especially after a game.

“You okay Toni? You’ve barely eaten any food.” Shelby asked in a concerned tone as she looked down at the brunette who was cuddled into her side.

“Yeah, just not that hungry, sorry babe.” Toni replied.

“That’s alright.” Shelby put her arm around Toni, pulling her closer to herself, which gained a hum of approval from Toni.

Not even forty minutes later Toni had fallen asleep on the couch, holding on to Shelby with soft snores escaping from her. Shelby shook Toni gently once the episode finished,

“Toni, come on let’s go to bed.” 

Toni followed Shelby into their bedroom slowly and crawled into the bed. Shelby joined her and felt Toni latch onto her immediately. She looked at the brunette and frowned slightly,

“Hey are you sure you’re okay? You look kinda pale.” Shelby put her hand up to Toni’s forehead gently to find it warmer than usual.

“I’m fine, just tired.” Toni mumbled, closing her eyes as she shuffled closer to Shelby.

“Okay baby.” Shelby knew better than to try to push Toni. Even if she wasn’t feeling well, she would rather admit it herself than have the confession forced out of her. Shelby wrapped her arms around Toni and fell asleep to the steady rise and fall of Toni’s chest as she slept.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Shelby awoke with a start. It wasn’t unusual for herself or her girlfriend to not sleep through the night so she simply stretched her arms out to cuddle with Toni and try to fall back asleep, but all she was met with was an empty space in the bed beside her. She sat up and saw the light from the bathroom flooding out from under the door. She pulled the bed covers around her as she lay back down waiting for Toni to return. As she lay there she heard the horrible sound of vomiting coming from behind the closed bathroom door. A sound she hadn’t heard from Toni in over two years, not since the island. Shelby made her way to the door and knocked softly before entering. Toni was sitting with her head leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the bathroom and even though her face was flushed, Shelby could see her shivering.

“Oh baby, what’s going on?” She asked as she made her way to her girlfriend, kneeling down beside her.

“I don’t-” Toni was interrupted by swiftly leaning over the toilet and vomiting into the bowl once again. Shelby held Toni’s hair back and rubbed her back gently while Toni leant over the toilet bowl. Once the vomiting had subsided, Shelby took some toilet paper and cleaned the corners of Toni's mouth.

"I don't feel good, Shelbs." Toni said with tears streaming down her face as she leant back against the wall again.

"I can see that baby." Shelby sat down with Toni and wrapped her arms around her, trying to calm the girl's shivering. Her heart ached for Toni, it was a rare occasion for her to be sick. Even when she had been sick in the past, it took a lot for her to admit it out loud. But Shelby could see how tired and unwell her girlfriend was, and her confession only solidified the worry in Shelby's mind. 

After another round of vomiting and another ten minutes of sitting on the bathroom floor, Toni had finally agreed to go back to bed. Shelby held Toni tightly around her waist as they made their way back to the bed. Toni lay down in bed and immediately wrapped the covers around her, trying to stop her shivering. Shelby started making her way towards the bedroom door but was stopped when Toni saw her going.

"Baby, please don't go." She whined weakly.

"I'm just gonna get you some meds and some water, it'll help. I'll be back, don't worry."

"Promise?" Toni asked quietly.

"Promise." Shelby smiled sweetly.

Once in the kitchen, Shelby grabbed the edge of the sink tightly and took some deep breaths, trying to slow her racing heart. The last time she had seen Toni vomiting was on the island with the incident after the mussels. The panic, fear and hurt Shelby had felt for the girl two years ago were all rising in her chest again. She said a quiet prayer for Toni and then filled a glass of water for her. 

Shelby returned to the bedroom with a glass of water, some medicine and a trash can to keep by the bed. 

"OK baby I'm gonna need you to take some meds," Shelby said as she sat on the edge of the bed, tucking a strand of hair behind Toni's ear.

"I'll be fine." Toni muttered but her defiance was overthrown by the shaking of her voice.

"I don't think having a fever and throwing your guts up counts as fine Toni. Come on please take the meds." Shelby could feel tears in her eyes, willing them not to fall.

After a moment, Toni reluctantly sat up and took the meds from Shelby along with the glass of water.

"Thank you baby." She placed a kiss on Toni's forehead and the panic in her chest only grew when she felt how hot she was. She went back to the bathroom and put a washcloth under the cold water of the tap. 

She joined Toni in bed and put the washcloth on Toni's forehead, hoping it would ease her fever.

Just when Shelby thought the worst of the night was passing, with Toni lying in her arms and her breath slowly becoming more even, the brunette shot up in bed. Shelby grabbed the trash can from beside the bed and handed it to Toni, who quickly vomited into it.

"Oh baby." Shelby rubbed Toni's back again and held her close when she started crying.

"I'm sorry." Toni said, sniffling slightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Shelby replied softly, running her fingers through Toni's hair.

"I don't want to bother you with me being sick, it's not fair on you."

Shelby pulled back slightly and looked Toni right in the eyes,

"You're not bothering me at all, I promise. I want to help you and be here for you, it comes with being in a relationship together. I'm always going to be here Toni, I promise." 

"Thank you." Toni said quietly. It was a rare moment of vulnerability for Toni that Shelby knew the brunette wasn't always comfortable with. She lay down in the bed, pulling Toni with her and holding her close to her chest while running her hands through her hair, an action that always soothed the girl. 

"I really don’t feel good.” Toni mumbled into Shelby’s shoulder.

“I know baby, how about you close your eyes and try to get some sleep? I’ll be right here no matter what.”

Toni settled more against Shelby and let her eyes drift closed. 

“I love you.” Toni said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

“I love you too.” Shelby replied, relaxing with the feeling of her girlfriend lying safely on her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm a sucker for them calling each other babe/baby as is evident from this. Also if anyone has any prompts for more fics let me know in the comments or message me on tumblr: http://upatmidnightstuff.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
